Once Upon a Time
by Kurosu Yumi
Summary: Just another drabble story surrounding Kagome and different characters. Though, I guess she always had a way of charming people. Requests appreciated; place the category and the pairing! Latest theme: Avengers!
1. Chapter 1

_**Once Upon a Time**_

**Author's Note:_ Well, hello there my little readers! How's it going? Yeah, I'm a week late on all my updates, but that week was very busy for me (Fourth of July for you Americans, Visiting family in America, Grandmother's birthday). So yeah. Anyway, you guys are free to send in any requests for this fic. _**

**Nope, don't own a thing guys. **

_**Category:**_** Doctor Who/InuYasha**

_**Pairing:**_** TenthDoctor/Kagome**

_**Rating:**_** T**

_**Words (Excluding everything above):**_** To keep itshort, we'll call these ficlets. On some occasions, one-shots.**

* * *

"Come with me."

She stopped, her eyes widening. Slowly, she turned, seeing the serious face of the man who, to be frank, she'd only met a couple of hours ago. "But we're just strangers." She tried to argue, but she knew that she wanted to go with him.

To see the Universe.

To help people.

To have the thrill of danger that she was forced to give up a year ago.

He grinned. "Oh Kagome, we both know you'd have it no other way." He jumped to the ground next to her. "And besides, we'll get to know each other as time goes on!"

She bit her lip, turning away. She had family here—the last family she had. He stood in front of her, cupping her cheek. "C'mon Kagome. What's more to ask? Two lonely immortals in a world where no one can ever know. And those that do—they can _never _understand."

She closed her eyes, about to deny him, when she heard her mother's voice. "Kagome, you're not happy here." It was a statement, and she said it with a smile. "No, mama, I am—" Her mother shook her head. "No, you're not. You wish for adventure, and sadly this time does not have that, The Doctor can bring that."

Her eyes burned with tears, and she nodded. "Go with him, Kagome. Be happy." She opened her arms, and Kagome practically flew into them. "Be safe, my little time traveler." She whispered, kissing the crown of her head before pushing her to the TARDIS.

When it was just the Doctor and she alone, she smiled. "I know you can't promise to protect her, but make her happy." The Doctor grinned, nodding. "Will do Mrs. Higurashi!" He yelled, going into the TARDIS.

Soon, the blue box began to disappear until it was no longer there. And a new adventure began for our two favorite time travelers.

* * *

**Author's Note: _Like I said above, feel free to send requests for other themes. I'm hoping at least one of them is a Sherlock one! *Does a fanboy squeal* Yes. I admit it. I'm a fanboy. I'm also a SuperWhoLockian, a Merlinian, and a freaking Avenger!_**

**_Read and Review guys, bye!_**

**_-Alex_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Once Upon a Time_**

**_Author's Note: _****Uh, wow guys. Six reviews? Wow. The most I ever got for a Drabble story was two, and at minimum, zero. So, uh, yeah. This chapter is dedicated to "Koukei Kyoushi" for being the first one to send in the theme and character. Wow, a lot of you like the Avengers o_o. Remember, yo suggest ANYTHING...as long as it's no from a book, and if it is, it has been made into a TV show or a movie. Enjoy the chapter…**

**_Review Replies:_**

**_Koukei Kyoushi: _**_You got your wish, milady. I love the Avengers so much, though I'm more into Loki and Banner then Hawkeye, but he's still lovable. _

**_Uchiha Bara: _**_I'll do both in time. But until then, would you mind giving the character you want our little miko to be paired with? Thanks! _

**_Chimera-Chibi: _**_REALLY?! There is no DTB/Inuyasha x-over yet? The hell? But yeah, I'll do that one later. Just give me the guy or girl you want Kagome to be paired with._

**_muse of space: _**_My favorite Doctors have to be Nine and Ten. Nine cause his adorable elephant ears and Ten because his actor is David Tennant. I'll admit I'm not familiar with Dangan Ronpa, but I could always go to the wiki and find info. By theme I meant the category. Sorry if that confused you! :)_

**_MichelleTaisho: _**_I already PM'd you. I hope I didn't get any of the Spanish wrong. I'll do another Avenger theme later, just give me a character._

**_fallingyuki: _**_Do you mean the WHOLE Avengers team in general with Kagome, or a specific character? I might do the other theme some other time as well._

**Nope. Don't own a thing. So yeah…**

**_Category:_**** Avengers/InuYasha**

**Pairing:**** Clint/Kagome**

**Rating:**** T (A bit of cussing in this one!)**

**Words (Excluding everything above):**** To keep itshort, we'll call these ficlets. On some occasions, one-shots.**

* * *

"No, no, no!" Clint shouted, a bit peeved that Kagome kept doing the stance wrong.

Irritated, Kagome blew her bangs out of her eyes. "Well Mister: I-Know-Everything-About-Bows, why don't you get your damn ass over here and show me then?"

Smirking, he began to walk over. "Maybe I'll do just that." He murmured to himself. Kagome turned, about to hold her bow out when she felt arms encircling her waist.

Flushing, she let out an 'Eep'. "Uh—Clint?" She asked, a bit embarrassed. His breath was on her neck. "Yes, Gome?" She swore that if he wasn't holding her, she would've melted in a pile of goo.

"Why are you—" She was cut off as he began to move her figure, making her stance correct. "Oh." She blinked. He smirked, resting his head onto her shoulder.

He placed his hands around her own petite ones, bringing them to angle with the corner of her mouth. "Let go." He whispered into her ear.

She did that. And it hit the bulls' eye. Mouth hanging open, she dropped her bow. Her surprise didn't last because she was soon jumping into Clint's arms, kissing him.

After he got out of his initial surprise, he kissed her back with just as much passion. When she came to her sense, she jumped away from him. "Uh, Clint! I'm sorry, I didn't mean—." Once again, she was cut off. As he pulled her into another kiss.

A cat call interrupted their make-out session, and they froze. Turning their heads, the saw the whole, **_FUCKING, _**Avengers there.

In a desperate attempt to hide her embarrassment, Kagome turned her head towards Clint's chest. "Looks like Legolas finally got a girl!" Tony snickered, his eyes twinkling. "I was beginning to think you were gay." No sooner did he say that did an arrow land besides his head.

Uh-Oh…

* * *

**_Author's Note: _****Uh yeah. What would you call a mash up of Clint's and Kagome's name? Cligome? Kant? Kagont? Cliome? Anyway, some Clint/Kagome fluff. Enjoy!**

**Read and Review guys! (Yes, I'm a review man-whore! C;)**

**-Alex**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Once Upon a Time_**

**_Author's Note: _****Well, hello there! I hope you all are enjoying the series. Oh, and for theme, I mean category! I don't mean Hurt/Comfort, or anything like that. I just want the category and the pairing. Anyway, don't feel like you guys are getting left out, I got ALL of the pairing you guys suggest down, so no worries! This chapter is dedicated to "Uchiha Bara" for being the second to review in the story. Enjoy! :)**

**Nope, don't own a thing guys. Nothing…*Go cries in a corner with Tamaki, eating Ramen***

**_Review Replies:_**

**_simmiet: _**_I'm glad you like the story so far. Enjoy the chapter!_

**_Uchiha Bara: _**_It's your turn! I've always loved Moriarty for some strange reason. This doesn't include fluff, so to say, but I can't really imagine Moriarty being lovey-dovey with **anyone**, so that's why he's more…feisty with her. xD My apologies if you don't like it. _

**_kakashixangela: _**_I'll do all of those you suggested, don't worry. I have already said that if I did not know it, I would look to the wiki for answers, so no worries! :)_

**_jelly on this hot god:_**_ I love your penname for one. What exactly was your category and pairing? It wasn't on the review. Unless you want me to do a Tony/Kagome pairing, then yeah, I can do that! _

**_Chimera-Chibi: _**_You're not the only one who requested Hei from DTB. Don't worry; your turn is coming next chapter as well._

**_Kokuei Kyoushi: _**_You have no idea how many missing twins I've found on here! It's not uncommon for me to check out *cough* stalk *cough* other peoples profiles, so I might check out yours, or maybe I already have. Enjoy! C;_

**_Category:_**** Sherlock/InuYasha**

**Pairing:**** Moriarty/Kagome**

**Rating:**** T, if I kept it going any longer it would've been M! xD**

**Words (Excluding everything above):**** To keep it short, we'll call these ficlets. On some occasions, one-shots.**

* * *

"So you're Sherlock's pet?" Moriarty smiled, though only malice and a hint of curiosity as held behind it.

"I find it funny that you mistake me for Watson." Kagome growled back, tied to a chair with a blindfold on.

"Oh? Is there a little resentment for our dear John there? What's he done to deserve this? Did he cheat on you? Did you want Sherlock all to yourself?" Moriarty pulled the blindfold away from her eyes.

He wasn't expecting the haunted blue that met him. "Oh, I see." He whispered. "He doesn't believe that you've seen war. Seen all your loved ones die." He started to walk away.

"But Sherlock does." Kagome whispered brokenly, tears pricking at her eyes. A dangerous smirk overcame Moriarty's features. "That he does." And he closed the door to her 'room'.

* * *

He was back again. Something about Sherlock's pet interested him. He couldn't put his finger on it. And that was never good news.

He'd moved his new interest to a more suitable room, and he was even more interested to find she hadn't tried to escape yet.

"Sherlock's been questioning about me, hasn't he?" Kagome questioned, sitting on the large bed in the room.

That was another thing. She seemed to always be able to read _him_ but ever since he saw her eyes, he was never again able to read her.

He walked towards her, smirking once he was right in front of her. "How is it, my little bird, that to you, I'm so easy to read?"

When she refused to tell him, he grabbed her chin, gently, and made her look at him. "Oh, what's this? Did my little pet get embarrassed?"

She glared into his eyes, her mouth kept shut. "Hm. Now what will get you to speak, my dear?" He smirked slightly as his eyes traveled down to her lips.

She followed his moves, about to push him away when he swooped him. As much as Kagome hated to admit it, he was a good kisser. She hated it even more to admit that she wanted _more._

He pulled back, watching as the dazed look disappeared from her face. Noses resting against each other, he panted. "Now, my dear Kagome, are we done playing the Silent Game? Or would you rather prefer me to do that again?"

He got an answer as she slammed his lips upon hers…

…

…

Moriarty didn't leave the room for hours after that.

* * *

**_Author's Note: _****I hope you guys got the innuendo at the bottom. *Wink* *Wink* *Nudge* *Nudge*. Lol, anyway, I enjoy writing these a lot more than any other fic I have. I think it's because in the others, I'm limited to just those things. But on this, I can create any setting and theme I want to! So yay! **

**Read and Review guys!**

**-Alex**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Once Upon a Time_**

**_Author's Note: _****Y'know guys, I think I've fallen in love with you. You have to be the nicest bunch of reviewers I've ever gotten. This chapter is dedicated to "Chimera-Chibi" to first suggesting the pairing and category and "Kokuei Kyoushi" for asking for it after Miss Chimera requested it. If you haven't noticed by now, I've been giving two updates a day. One when I wake up and one when it's in the 12:00 time. So, yeah. Enjoy.**

**I own nothing guys. I'm just a normal guy who writes fanfiction and lusts after imaginary characters…T-T **

**_Review Replies:_**

**_MichelleTaisho: _**_I'm glad you told me you can read English. It would've been a slight pain for me to translate everything, not that I have a problem with Spanish. You still haven't given me the pairing you wanted. I'll be able to dedicate a chapter to you once you give me one._

**_NaotoH: _**_Wow, guess I'm not the only one who needs to "get their mind out of the gutter" xD. I'm glad that we're sparking your interest, though I've **still** refrained from watching the last episode because I know what's gonna happen. #ibelieveinsherlock #moriartywasreal xD. I'll be doing all of the pairings you suggested, but which character would you prefer for Nurarihyon no Mago?_

**_Uchiha B: _**_Wow, I never expected to get a review from one of my favorite's authors. Thanks, really :D. Ichigo is written down for you, but who would you like the pairing to be for Sherlock? Or do you want Sherlock to be the pairing? Sorry, shows with the main characters name make pairings all the more confusing. - _

**_Applejax XD: _**_Shame there isn't more Moriarty/Kagome pairings. I'd love to find and read what other people could conjure up for the two._

**_ : _**_Okay, got it marked down! Enjoy the chapter!_

**_Category:_**** Darker Than Black/InuYasha**

**Pairing:**** Hei/Kagome**

**Rating:**** K/T**

**Words (Excluding everything above):**** To keep it short, we'll call these ficlets. On some occasions, one-shots.**

* * *

"You're not a normal cat, are you?" She questioned, aware of the gray eyes that slid over to her in slight surprise.

The cat, or as she found out from the collar, Mao, stopped licking himself, turning his strange purple eyes to her with what Kagome could only describe as a smirk. "Smart human, aren't you?"

Kagome smile, surprising the cat and the occupants even more. "Ah, I may be human in _appearance, _but that doesn't mean I don't have inhuman abilities."

To demonstrate, she took her free hand and held it out. The only other people in the room were Hei and Yin, who weren't exactly human, per say.

Almost immediately it's engulfed in a blue flame. Mao jumped from Kagome's lap, landing at the feet of Hei. "What are you, Kagome?" Hei whispers, glaring at her for not telling him. They had, after all, known each other for mostly their whole lives.

She turned to him with a slight glare, extinguishing her ki. "What am _I? _What are you, Hei? You expect me to be downright loyal to you—tell you all my secrets, and yet you share none of your own?"

Hei's emotional guard slipped, and he let out a wince at the hurt look in her eyes. "I should've just followed what Sesshomaru said and stayed home instead of visiting my supposed best friend."

With that she walked out of the room, tears pricking at her eyes. Yin tilted her head, staring blankly at Hei. "You should go after her. You both obviously have feelings for each other." She blinked. "And I rather did like Kagome. It was nice to have her around."

Hei stared at the ground before leaping out of his apartment. She hadn't gone far, and he caught her in no time. "Kagome—don't go." He whispered.

She shook her head. He turned her around, tucking her to his body. She grabbed the back of his shirt, crying. "I'll tell you. I'll tell you everything. Just please—" His emotional mask slipped once more, and he found tears pricking at his eyes.

He was lonely. He missed his sister. He missed his family. He missed his best friend. "Don't go."

* * *

**_Author's Note: _****I'm not sure if that can count as a cliffhanger or not. But I guess this would be the perfect "Hurt/Comfort" one-shot in a DTB/Inuyasha fanfic. Erm, yeah. I love you, my wonderful little readers. (P.S. Next fic is most likely gonna be T-bordering on M, so be prepared!)**

**Read and Review! C;**

**-Alex**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Once Upon a Time_**

**_Author's Note: _****I have to send my apologies to "muse of space" and jelly on this hot god". I am unable to do your request at the moment. I didn't know that it was a game, so I wasn't exactly prepared. But don't worry; I'll get it out there someday. Anyway, since I couldn't get the Dangan Ronpa fic out, I'll do Miss fallingyuki's request.**

**Don't own a thing. Well, I own my orange soda and my sonic screwdriver, but that's it. *Shifts eyes and then flies into the TARDIS***

**_Review Replies:_**

**_jelly on this hot dog: _**_Once again, my apologies. I will find a play through to the game, since I don't really want to buy it *cough* Not a lot of money *cough* .. But I will get it out, just be patient. _

**_Uchiha B: _**_It's okay. But, YAY! *Dances around with Watson, sticking my tongue out at the Doctor* someone chose Sherlock! :D_

**_Koukei Kyoushi: _**_Is that a good thing or a bad thing? I usually only update /fast/ when I get enough reviews to do so. _

**_MichelleTaisho: _**_Woohoo! Loki, yeah! I've been waiting to get a request for our God of Mischief :)._

**_fallingyuki: _**_Yeah, sure, I got all of the pairings you suggested written down. Hope you like your chapter!_

**_Category:_**** Man of Steel/InuYasha/With a hint of Avengers**

**Pairing:**** ClarkKent/Kagome (We're gonna pretend that this takes place in the Avengers time, kay?)**

**Rating:**** T**

**Words (Excluding everything above):**** To keep it short, we'll call these ficlets. On some occasions, one-shots.**

* * *

"My father believed that if the world found out what I really was, they'd reject me out of fear." Clark paused. He looked to the young woman who was tied to a chair in front of him.

He too, was tied to a chair. Normally, he could get out of it. If it wasn't for the damn Kryptonite. She wasn't normal, that he could tell.

"Look at us," She laughed. "Telling our life stories and we don't even know who the other is." He must have had his mouth open, because he was surprised. She didn't know who _he_ was?

"I'm Superman." He said simply. He watched her smile in slight humor, probably because of his choice of name. "Well, "Superman", my name's Kagome. I'm a SHIELD agent."

Clark stared at her blankly. "So we both don't know what or who we are, great." She murmured, moving her tied hand behind her back. "I'm soo killing Tony for this, Iron Man or not." She was talking to herself, and Clark could admit he found it cute.

She struggled with her tied hands a bit before she got the rope loose. "Ah, perfect." She sighed, untying her legs. After she was done with that, she moved to him. "Kryptonite, huh?" She smiled, quirking her brow.

Clark stiffened. She laughed at his reaction. "Please. I've dealt with assassins, perverted superheroes, THE Hulk, Captain America, and two Norse Gods. I'm not one to be taken lightly."

They scanned the building, looking for their kidnappers. Sadly, they were long gone. "Uh, Miss Kagome? Would you like me to walk you home?..."Clark asked, a bit awkward. He'd never dealt with this kind of girl before.

She smiled, leaning up and kissing him on the check. "Thor'll be here any second, so no thanks." True to her word, lightening struck the ground twenty feet I front of them, a large man with blue eyes and long blonde hair running towards Kagome.

"Ah, fair maiden Kagome! Man of Iron has sent me to retrieve you!" He turned to Clark, who he seemed to just realize was here.

"I don't recognize you. What is your name?" Thor blinked. Clark in turn blinked, about to answer Thor's question when Kagome interrupted. "C'mon Thor! I have to beat a certain Tony Stark's ass!"

Thor's attention was ripped away and he bound his way over to her, picking her up into his arms. "See ya later, Superman!" She sent him a wide smile, causing Clark to flush.

With a strike of lightning, they were gone.

And Clark found his heartbeat beating a mile and hour.

* * *

**_Author's Note: _****I'm not sure if I got this right. I've never actually _seen_ Man of Steel, so I don't really know. I'm just going by what I saw in the old Superman movies. Oh yeah, sorry this came out so late I the day. I was cleaning my house. Don't mean to brag or anything (Okay, maybe I do) but at 17 I've finished high school, bought a house, got a job, an a scholarship in Psychology. Oh yes. :)**

**Read and Review guys!**

**-Alex**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Once Upon a Time_**

**_Author's Note: _****To the people who read my other stories, I'm on a short break from them. I'm aiming at getting about 30-40 of these down, stopping, then continuing them. Don't worry, I won't stop at 40 of these, but I want other people to enjoy this stuff so they don't have to constantly wait for other updates from me. This chapter is dedicated to one of my friends; Brenna, who's in love with Tony, and asked me to do a Tony/Kagome pairing.**

**I do not own ANYTHING. **

**_Review Replies:_**

**_Guest: _**_Glad you liked it!_

**_Uchiha B: _**_I feel like a hermit when I haven't seen movies that everyone seems to have seen. But then I mention something they haven't seen, and they get all depressed and mope xD. The only thing that really pisses me off is that lots of my friends haven't seen Rise of the Guardians. I'm just like: "Why? Why not? Don't worry; I soon have you fangirling/fanboyiing for Jack in no time."_

**_NaotoH: _**_I don't really watch what my friends tell me too. I'll just start reading the fics on here, whether I've seen it or not, and if I'm interested I just start watching. But I recommend not watching the last episode of Season 2 first. For me, it feels like I'm cheating the show, but that's just me. But Benedict Cumberbatch was an awesome Sherlock. I have a hard time choosing between him and Robert Downey Jr. for the Sherlock they played, but Benedict holds my heart. ^-^_

**_Kokuei Kyoushi: _**_Ah, of course. I hope you like the chapter!_

**_Category:_**** Avengers/InuYasha**

**Pairing:**** Tony/Kagome (Part One)**

**Rating:**** T (I KNOW RIGHT? How could anything with Tony freaking Stark involved be rated _T_?! xD)**

**Words (Excluding everything above):**** To keep it short, we'll call these ficlets. On some occasions, one-shots.**

* * *

"C'mon Kitten. Why don't you relax a little? You seem so tense. I know the perfect thing to help you." Tony purred, backing Kagome into a corner.

Her brow twitched, and she tried pushing the man away, though her efforts were futile. "I'm here for work, Mr. Stark. If you don't mind—" She managed to see an escape and took it.

Though, she was soon back to chest with the man in question. "Oh, but I _do _mind, Kitten." He smirked, leaning dangerously close to her face.

"There is no escaping you, is there?" Kagome sighed, slumping against the wall. Tony shook his head, observing her figure with lusty eyes.

"Why can't you just forget about me and go after some other girl who, oh I don't know, would be more willing?" Kagome said it with more force than she actually meant.

Tony paused. He'd been wondering that questioned since she came into their lives, about three months ago. He'd thought she'd be an easy one-night stand, but the one girl who piqued his interest (longer than a few hours) had no desire for him, his fame, his money, nothing.

His pause allowed Kagome to escape his grasp again. "Wait, Kitten. Would you like to have dinner with me?" He felt kinda awkward asking that, since usually he was in it for the sex, not that he didn't desire his little Kitten in that way, but he honestly wanted to know her.

She stopped, turning to face him with brow up. "Dinner?" He nodded. "This won't be taking place I your room, will it?" She asked dryly. He smirked.

"Well, if you want to—" He crossed the distance between them with fast steps, back her against the wall again and caging her within his arms. "I could always arrange it."

With that he cupped her cheek and kissed her, holding her body to him to deepen it. Her eyes were wide before she slowly closed them, responding back shyly.

He was the first to break off, gazing proudly at her slightly swollen lips and flushed face. "I have to be going now Mr. Stark!" She stammered, escaping his cage.

"So I take that's a yes than?" He shouted, grinning when he saw her flush even more. He watched her leave before heading to his room. He had a date to get ready for.

* * *

**_Author's Note: _****I love Tony/Kagome pairings more than anything else (besides maybe Hiei/Kagome, Sherlock/Kagome and Miroku/Kagome) there are so much possibilities between the two! Also guys, this is gonna have a continuation in later chapters. And guys, if you're scrolling through the M-rated side of the Inuyasha/Avenges crossover, be sure to look out for a future Kagome/Tony one-shot! *Wink***

**Read and Review. :)**

**-Alex**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Once Upon a Time_**

**_Author's Note:_**** I have to say I'm a little disappointed in the drop of reviews. It's gone from 8 to 4. Either way, nice to be writing again. The reason the last couple of updates have been coming a bit late is because of my job. I babysit, about 20 pounds everyday (they decided the money, not me o_o). So that's $30.38 in US money. Anyway, this is dedicated to "kakashixangela".**

** I own a plum, and a peach. They're very good. But sadly, I own known of the shows. *Insert super sexy sad face***

**_Review Replies:_**

**_Uchiha B: _**_I think Grandpa Fury doesn't like Tony…_

**_Amy: _**_The father/daughter Tony/Kagome thing is a bit over done now. To be honest, I'm waiting for someone to portray Loki as her father O_O._

**_kakashixangela:_**_ Lol, sure. Your turn is up. _

**_NaotoH: _**_I completely understand. I'd go over to my mom's house just to see what her recommendations are for shows xD. I've never been one to drop everything just because someone recommended it. I'm like one of those people who will watch the first episode and judge it by it's opening music and other things than deduce if I'll like it. There isn't enough Miroku/Kagome in the world. T-T_

**_Category:_**** Kuroko no Basuke/InuYasha**

**Pairing:**** Kise/Kagome **

**Rating:**** T **

**Words (Excluding everything above):**** To keep it short, we'll call these ficlets. On some occasions, one-shots.**

* * *

Kagome was annoyed. _Really_ annoyed. "Don't tell me," She began, surprising her school's basketball team, as they hadn't even known she was there. "Kise is here."

They blinked, and Riko gaped. "When did you get here?" She asked, a little perplexed. Kagome stared at her, her annoyed face gone and a blank one in place. "I've been here this whole time."

Kagome walked towards Kuroko, nudging him with her elbow. She was not even taller than him, and he was _short. _"Hello, Kagome." Kuroko slightly smiled, ruffling her hair.

"Uh, I didn't mean for this to happen." Kise shouted, his eyes shadowed. "Just give me five minutes." He said, turning back to giving autographs.

They turned their attention back to Kuroko and the mystery girl. "Kuroko, who is she?" Riko asked, sending a pointed glance towards Kagome.

Kuroko blinked. "She's my cousin." They stared with wide eyes, and Kagome grinned. "Higurashi Kagome, first year. Nice to meet you." She waved, turning her attention to the approaching Kise.

"It's nice to see you again." Kuroko said, staring blankly at Kise. "Good to see you two—and you, Kagome." Kise smiled at the two.

Kise began talking, answering the teams questions when a particular comment caught her attention. "We were the best of friends in middle school."

Kagome snorted. "As if." Kise looked at her, fake tears rolling down his face. "Kagomecchi, I'm hurt." But even then he opened his arms as an invitation.

Kagome smiled, walking into them. Riko's brow ticked. Just who was this girl?! "I'm sure you've been introduced as Kurokocchi's cousin, but Kagome's my fiancé."

It was silent, Kuroko looking back at his team. "I never approved." Then turning to Kagome with a blank look. "Inuyasha was better fit."

Kagome laughed.

* * *

**_Author's Note: _****Uhm, yeah. I don't really like how I wrote this, or ended it (though for future Kuroko no Basuke ones I'm keeping Kagome as Kuroko's cousin, unless the pairing is Kuroko/Kagome). Angela, as that is what I'm guessing your name is (can I call you that?). I'm not sure if you would like this. I haven't had time to type today, so…**

**Read and Review!**

**-Alex**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Once Upon a Time_**

**_Author's Note:_**** Well, it's my mum's birthday today! :D I'm dedicating this chapter to her because she's a diehard Sherlock fan. This is also dedicated to "Uchiha B" for also suggesting it before. I _really_ want to get back to my Inuyasha/Naruto x-over but I'm holding back because I want to finish some other things before I do that.**

**Check out the poll on my profile. It's the only thing I own. ;-;**

**_Review Replies:_**

**_NaotoH: _**_Is it kinda strange that I judge it on its opening music? I mean, with the type of songs I listen to I probably would have never watch Ouran High School Host Club, but I did cause someone suggested it. I don't know, but when it comes down to everything, the plot wins me over._

**_fallingyuki: _**_I don't think I'm gonna continue to watch it, or read it for that matter. I have too many shows as it is to catch up one that I think I might go insane if I add another. _

**_kakashixangela: _**_I admit I did rush it. I had gotten home at 7, and then I had to do a couple of things so when I got time to write I was just like, "I'M SO SORRY IT'S HORRIBLE. T-T" and yeah. ._

**_Category:_**** Sherlock/InuYasha**

**Pairing:**** Sherlock/Kagome **

**Rating:**** T **

**Words (Excluding everything above):**** To keep it short, we'll call these ficlets. On some occasions, one-shots.**

* * *

"Interesting." Sherlock hummed. John glared at him. "This is harassment Sherlock! Just leave her alone!" He hissed.

Kagome's head poked out over Sherlock's shoulder, as she could really get up since he was _straddling her. _"Oh no, John. It's okay."

John quirked a brow, growing more agitated by the moment. "Who doesn't like a stranger coming out of nowhere and straddling them when all they did was come over to see an old friend?"

If they were somewhere else, John would have laughed. "It's not the first time, anyway." She stated with dark humor.

She turned her attention to Sherlock, staring into the calculating eyes that stared curiously back. "Comfy?" She asked, a bit sarcastic.

"Yes actually. You're very soft Miss Higurashi." Sherlock answered, carefully getting of her and helping her up. "If you don't mind, I'd like to ask a few questions." Sherlock began.

John's eyes flashed in anger. "You just sexually assaulted her, Sherlock. I'm sure she'd—" Kagome clamped a hand over his mouth, and John stared at her, surprised.

"John, you may have known me when we studied at medical school, but you didn't know me _that well. _Besides, your friend seems just like the person I need to spice up this boring life."

That caused a quirk of Sherlock's lips. How fortunate of him to have found someone like her. "Where'd you get that scar?" He began his questioning. She raised a brow. "Which one?" He pointed to the one of her neck.

"It's not a scar, for one." She began, sitting on one of the available chairs. "Call more of a…tribal tattoo, where it represents which pack you're in." She slipped, she realized. She hadn't meant to say pack.

"And the one of your hip?" He questioned, eyes glinting, obviously catching her slip. "Animal bite." She replied evenly, though the same glint was in her eyes too.

John quietly groaned. It had been a bad idea to invite her over with Sherlock here. He hated to admit that both their personalities were virtually the same.

"May I see your phone." It wasn't exactly a question, it was more of an order, but Kagome didn't mind. She slipped the phone into his hands and watched as he texted something and handed it back to her.

She looked through it, finding it left on her contacts page where there was his phone number and the 'Sherlock Holmes' in the little name question.

She smirked. "What a nice way to ask me on a date, Sherlock." John gaped, staring at them both as if they'd grown another head.

She stood up, walking towards John. "I have to go; Sesshomaru will need me during the meeting." She waved goodbye, walking out the door.

Sherlock was standing by the window, watching her walk to a limo outside the building. She suddenly stopped, turning towards him and sending a wink and a kiss, and then she got in the vehicle.

_'This is bound to be interesting.'_

* * *

**_Author's Note: _****I might not be able to post another one today, since I'll be with my mum. But I hope you enjoyed this one.**

**Read and Review! - **

**-Alex**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Once Upon a Time_**

**_Author's Note:_**** So guys, I hope you don't mind, but the on weekends and some parts of the week I'm gonna be inactive. Oh, and from now on I'm updating once a day on this drabble series. I'm gonna start dedicating chapters to people, too. I've got a couple of PM's saying it wasn't exactly nice… **

**I own my cup of coca-cola. I don't own any TV show or manga or anime or anything else. **

**_Review Replies:_**

**_fallingyuki: _**_I wouldn't necessarily call Moriarty **cute**, he's like Loki; cunningly handsome. And Sherlock. Sherlock's just…wow. He's like L from Death Note, though he shows a bit more emotion xD._

**_Amy: _**_Oh yeah…forgot he played Sherlock Holmes in a couple of the movies. She's a huge Robert Downey Jr. fan too; though I rather prefer him as IronMan/TonyStark. I would absolutely die if they made a Sherlock Holmes thing with Johnny Depp. Though, I don't think he'd fill the role as much._

**_NaotoH: _**_I'm glad you like it. And no worries. I guess after I've watched the first episode of something, I ask other people who've seen it what they think. I think that's why don't watch DBZ (no offense to the fans). A lot of people have told me not to watch because, in their words, it made no sense._

**_kakashixangela: _**_I'm glad I wasn't that bad. There are only 2 Inuyasha/Kuroko x-overs, aren't there? The show seems pretty good._

**_Red: _**_Agreed. There are not enough Sherlock/Inuyasha x-overs._

**_Category:_**** Avengers/InuYasha**

**Pairing:**** Loki/Kagome **

**Rating:**** T **

**Words (Excluding everything above):**** To keep it short, we'll call these ficlets. On some occasions, one-shots.**

* * *

"Gome!" Squealed a four year old Loki, squirming to get out of his nanny's arms. An equally chubby four year old Kagome brightened when she saw him. "Loki!"

The two kids ran two each other, hugging without a care in the world. Kagome was a princess of Asgard, one of the kindest and fairest. Loki could remember the day she and him met.

Their papas had been talking about a proposal between Kagome and Thor, whatever that was. Kagome was shy, and she didn't like Thor's over-excited behavior. Loki had come to comfort her with his Silver Tongue at work.

He was brought out of his memories when Kagome started sniffling. "Kagome, what's wrong?" She just sniffled again. "P-Papa said we can't hang out anymore…" She whimpered.

Loki's eyes widened and he felt himself starting to whimper. They couldn't take his best friend away! "H-He said that I have to stop because I'm engaged to Thor…" They both didn't know what 'engaged' meant, but it struck them hard.

They held onto each other a little longer. "But, I'm not gonna listen to him! We're gonna be best friends for life!" Kagome declared, pumping her chubby fist in the air.

"Really?"

"Really."

* * *

**_Author's Note: _****I love the idea of four year old Loki and Kagome. It just seems cute.**

**Read and Review**

**-Alex**


End file.
